A Wolves Enemy
by Danny and Dylan Fang
Summary: sorry ur gonna have to read it to find out


_The Wolf's Enemy_

_By: Shelby McCarty_

Chapter 1

The Beginning…

I have never been scared in my whole life, well at least never this scared before, well before my parents died; Well not just my parents but my best friends Johnny and Derek's parents too. We were hanging out in my back yard when we heard gunshot coming from my house so we rushed in not really thinking and I fell to my knees at the sight that I was now faced with. Johnny being so close to me he could be my older brother was trying to comfort me and tell me that it was all going to be ok even though I knew for a fact that it wasn't. One of the men was still in the house so he drew a knife to us and with a quick movement of his hand he slit I cut over my right eye now to be scared for the rest of my life but still able to be used.

After two days I had to go back to school because Johnny's motto is even if you're faced with a tragedy a good education is always good even though I still wasn't up for it we had voted Johnny as head of the group because the fact that he is the oldest. He had successfully gotten Derek into all of my classes except for P.E. in those two days. When I walked into the classroom I was pelted by questions asking whether or not I was hurt and if I was doing ok after only two days of being without my parents for the rest of my life. While Derek on the other hand was being asked if he was single and what his relations to me were since he came into the room at my side, and I could tell that all the questions were from the girls who liked him the second they saw him.

When the teacher came in and saw me sitting in my seat in class he looked shocked and wanted to know why I was in school today even after the incident. I said that I was doing fine and that he had a new student with a smirk on my face which scared Derek since the only time I ever did that was when something was going to embrace him or be bad for him. So the teacher immediately looked at Derek and had his hand out and said for him to give him his schedule, when he did the teacher looked at him and then looked at me and said to the class that Derek was a copycat. "A copycat?" Derek asked me in a hushed whisper. "It means that he noticed that our schedules were the exact same" I quickly answered with hushed giggling coming from behind me from the girls that I call the obvious girls who are the ones that surrounded Derek.

The next day Derek wanted to get me back so whenever certain girls would pass us he would put his arm around me like couples do which made me the most hated girl in the history of hated people well at least at our school. So I would elbow him which didn't help my status at all when at school. "You jerk" is what I mumbled every time he did the arm thing but when he did it in front of my best friend Maddie who had called dibs when she saw me and pulled me aside and like I said called dibs on Derek, and when he did that that was the last straw. "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Maddie yelled at me when she saw what Derek had done and stormed over to stop us in the courtyard "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" is all she said before she stormed off before I could even explain the situation. "Thanks a lot Derek" I said in a sour voice, "What did I…" he didn't get to finish before I interrupted him and said "That was my best friend Maddie and she and I are like sister well at least we were until you made me brake our one rule, which is NEVER and I mean NEVER steal your best friend slash sister's dibbed crush" then I stormed off.

When I got home I was still so mad that I punched the wall and with the wall being week broke so I quickly found something to cover it with. A few minutes later Derek got home and as he suspected I didn't want anything to do with him after what he had done, so when he thought I wasn't paying attention he would try to talk to me before I walked away. "Will you please listen to me Shells?" I stopped dead in my tracks because Derek said the one thing that he knew would get me to stop and being as he is the only one that I ever let use my nickname because it isn't my favorite thing to be called in the whole world. "No I won't and you better get used to it because this is the last conversation that…" I had to stop short because Derek did something that I never expected him to do. Pushing away from him I yelled "WHY DID YOU JUST KISS ME YOU JERK?" he replied "because I wanted to make you blush because you look so flustered and I hate to see you like that, that's why".

"You really don't understand what you did or why I reacted the way I did do you?" I asked now knowing that he doesn't really understand why I get mad at him so often. "No I really don't so please tell me so I can fix it" he replied in his super sweet please forgive me voice that I can never deny. "Fine I will explain it to you so listen closely ok, my friend Maddie the one that yelled at us in the courtyard well she is my best friend and she called dibs on you so that she would have you and I wouldn't ok. So when she saw you put your arm around me she now thinks that I broke our one and only rule which is NEVER I repeat NEVER steal your best friend slash sister's dibbed crush, do you understand now Derek?" when I was done talking Derek hugged me and in his most sincere voice said "I am so sorry Shells I didn't know I will try my hardest to fix this ok I promise".

The next day when I saw Maddie I told Derek and when he walked over to her she slapped him and said "You are such a jerk I know you saw that I liked you but yet you still went out with my best friend UGH, just get out of my sight". "Wait can I please explain please" begged Derek as I started walking over to him and Maddie so I could confirm what Derek was saying as true. "Go away" Maddie said to me in her sour voice that made me flinch when she used it towards me, "please let me explain Maddie please it is really important". With Maddie finally willing to listen to what we had to say we all went to the courtyard to talk, "Maddie look it's not what you think Derek and I aren't in a relationship ok he is one of my best friends and he likes doing things that I don't particularly like for example putting his arm around my shoulders which honestly ticks me off". When I was done talking Derek nodded in agreement and apologized for making both Maddie and I mad and that that was never his intention.

"Fine I forgive you but on one condition…" Maddie started "YOU NEVER DO THAT AGAIN EVER got it?" when Maddie finished Derek nodded in agreement and hugged us both. Maddie loved it of curse but with me now that's a whole other story I always hated when he hugged me after having to fix his own mistakes. "Sorry Shelby I didn't know that he just liked getting on your nerves and when Derek put his arm around you I'm not the only one who got not only mad but jealous you know" Maddie said with a smirk on her face. "Who else got jealous? Little miss perfect Jackie because I could care less about what she thinks you know" I said in a snobby voice to mock Jackie. Derek still looking confused asked "do I need to apologies to any other girls for the mix up?". Maddie just chuckled and said "no this time Shelby has to apologies" still chuckling Maddie looked at me and then I realized who would be jealous of me if Derek put his arm around me.

"Justin" I said hanging my head at the sound of his name coming from my mouth, "whose Justin?" Derek asked still so very confused. "So you don't know?" Maddie asked confused that someone so close to me wouldn't know "Justin is Shelby's x-boyfriend DUH". Derek just looked at me confused and also feeling like he missed something about me and he never misses anything about me. "And how exactly did I not know about this, and did Johnny know about this in the process?" Derek asked like he was waiting to bust me with Johnny. "Um… not exactly" I said in a sheepish voice, Derek smirked and whipped out his cell phone and dialed Johnny's number. With a swift movement I took the phone and put it in my jacket pocket and smiled "you can't call him now can you Derek?" I said mockingly.

"Hello… Hello, is anyone there? Derek is there something wrong" I heard a familiar voice say but I couldn't find out were or who was talking. "Oh" I thought to myself "its Johnny crud did he hear everything that we said" I mumbled to myself, "did you say something Shells?" Derek asked smiling that I heard the voice as well coming from none other than Derek's phone, "I guess when I grabbed your phone I pressed the call button" I said weakly "stupid touch screen" I mumbled to myself but Derek heard what I said of course and walked over to me grabbed me by my neck and rubbed his fist on my head like you would see an older brother doing to a little brother. As this was going on Maddie was just standing there dumbfounded at what exactly was going on at the moment and why we were acting like brothers even though I am a girl.

Summertime said to be the best time of the year (yah right )

You know I am not a summer person so the quicker that I get over with the fun means the quicker that it's all over with. This is a new year I haven't talked to anyone so far unless it is urgent and normally when it's urgent we go somewhere where no one else will hear me talking. I am in my third year of high school this year and it's going to be a new life for me in a good way well at least I hope that it will be a good year. Since it's all the same students except for the freshman of course, that means that I still have the same friends and enemies who never actually listen to me or be rude to me, but if you like or don't like someone like me who is a freak to everyone apparently than you static gets a real update with everyone like it or not. I am the center of attention cense I have a whole bunch of guys following me all twenty three of them that is with the same schedule as me and might I mention that every time I want them to do something they do it without hesitation.

To understand were the twenty three of the guys came in you would have to listen to what happened this summer, so it started off like any other summer with everyone wanting to go to the beach. When Derek and Johnny finally convinced me to get up off of my towel and have some "fun in the sun" as Johnny put it my day just got worse and worse from there. First my laptop got sand and salt water all over it thanks to the two dogs that I call my best friend and my older brother but thankfully they replaced it for my birthday the next day after waking me up at five in the morning by yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" in my ears so loud I went legally deaf for a moment. Then came the part close to the middle when I got home from the movies and opened the door to a house full of people that were having a party and worst of all reading my journal, my personal journal not to be mistaken for a diary but yet still filled with my personal thoughts and with how dark some of them are I am surprised that they can read it.

When I shut the door everyone just stared at me and the music stopped, one guy that I didn't recognize came up to me and said "who are you". I was all about frozen when Johnny came in with Derek close behind him and when both Johnny and Derek saw what the guy was doing to me and how he was treating me they flipped out. Before my eyes both he and Derek were turning into some kind of monster a Lycanthrope also known as the modern day werewolf. But they were nothing like giant wolves as said to be in some of the movies they were normal sized wolves but could stand up like humans and with pointed teeth and a variety of eye colors to define the mood of the specific werewolf, I wasn't scared when I said "and you didn't tell me this sooner!" they were confused but not until they saw me shift as well and when we final chased everyone out we shifted back so we could talk. "I saw the shift your both werewolves aren't you, aren't you! Well I am too and I have to say you know we have more than one form right?" when I was done talking the guys just looked at me like I was the weirdest thing that they had ever seen.

Which I am not going to lie I am a very weird person but these two knew me cense practically birth, and I know that they normally always understand me. Finally I said "you guys can't be serious right, I mean you've know what you are for how long and you didn't know that we all have more than one form but that they're all different". Still looking like I just said the most complicated math problem in the universe, Derek finally asked "we have different forms other than a wolf COOL!". I hit my face with my palm and said "look I can show you how to unlock your other form if you would like" Derek's eyes lit up as I was talking and said in haste "YES TEACH ME YES PLEASE".

"Ok, ok calm down I will show you how to unlock it just do me a favor and calm down." I said in a voice that told them that I was defeated. "Yes!" they both replied in unison in response to my unexpected defeat, I just rolled my eyes. Then I transformed into my true form which is a tiger that could stand on its hind legs or an all fours like a werewolf can. With wide eyes both Derek and Johnny said in unison "you have a tiger as your other form, does that mean that we do too?" I thought that it was a stupid question but cense they didn't know I answered "no everyone has their own form that matches with their personality like me for example I am one who you can never know when I will attack". They just cocked their heads and I heard a knock at the door I put my finger to my lips to show them to be silent as I listened to the beats of the heart outside of the door. So I slowly got up and quickly maneuvered to the door as silently as I could and heard a voice outside the door say "I heard that an alpha lived here and I was curious if I could join the pack possibly".

I slowly opened the door and said "I need some proof that you are not a hunter before I can let you in", so he shifted into his wolf self. I let him in and within the next three hours we had twenty three guys in our living room all waiting to figure out who was the alpha. Finally one broke the ice and said "hi um… I'm Trever and I was just wondering which one of you is the alpha here because I have narrowed it down to two of you and we have been betting on which one of you is the true alpha". After he was finished Derek said "you're not going to believe that the person we say is the alpha if we tell you so why don't we make this easier… if you think I am the alpha stand against the back wall, if you think Johnny the guy standing next to me is the alpha stand against the wall left to you" when that happened they split up evenly with only one left standing in the middle. I said to him "um… who do you think the alpha is um…" I stopped short when I realized that it was Justin "first you know the name and personally I believe that YOU'RE the alpha Ms…".

This time I stopped him sort to say "you know my name too so let's stop the formalities and get to the chase, you're the only one that actually guessed right I am the first and so far only female alpha plus I have already mastered the turn into the true form of my person". The next few minutes were silent until one of the new guys said "hey I'm Jeramiah and I highly doubt that you of all people are the alpha". Johnny didn't react well to the tone in Jeramiah's voice and suddenly unlocked his true form a black bear.

Normal bears can stand on their back legs but he could walk on his back legs like he could before, I said in amazement "Johnny you transformed into your true form when you wanted to protect me thank you bro". He shifted back and I knew exactly what he was about to ask so before he could get even the first word out I commented "you unlocked it only because you had to defend what you loved or cherished so again thank you bro now I know that you will always try to protect me". But what I didn't know was how Derek truly felt about my until one of the guys made the remark "you know I don't think that this pack should exist with a chick being the alpha and all what about you guys?". When the guy was done talking Derek saw a single tear role down my cheek and the next moment he was shifted into his true form a lion with a large mane.

With shock in everyone's eyes except for mine I just smirked which again scared both Derek and Johnny and I whispered in a tone that only werewolves could hear "thank you for caring your majesty of the jungle" when I was done talking I just let out a quiet giggle. This giggle was one that made people think that you're crazy, and though could be considered crazy I'm not so before anyone could speak I said "first off I am not crazy and second good job Derek for unlocking your true form just now" when I finished he shifted back into his human form. Blushing like he was embarrassed I asked him if I could talk to him in the other room, this time he was the one that looked flustered so I was the one that did the unthinkable. When he pulled away he said exactly what I had said when he did the same to me "WHY DID YOU JUST KISS ME?" I just replied how he did to me "because I wanted to make you blush because you look so flustered and I hate to see you like that, that's why".

His jaw just dropped open when I started laughing and couldn't get what he wanted to say out of his mouth, so I said it for him "you remembered exactly what we had said the first time that we kissed is what your trying to say isn't it?". He just nodded as I put my index finger to his jaw to close it. "Look it's great that you care so much but I'm not going to be with you forever you know I'm going to leave eventually…" I tried to finish without crying but I couldn't help it the tears just flowed down my cheeks till they reached my chin towards the floor. Derek didn't look at me weird like some would do he just hugged me as I cried and never let go until I asked him to, when I finally smiled he said "I know we won't be together forever but we are in the present not the future so let's think about now and not then ok".

I just nodded and made my face look like nothing ever happened "ok let's go and when we get back in there say I was explaining how to use your new form but on a frequency only we could hear ok" he just nodded. When we didn't hear any heartbeats we stopped in our tracks before I touched the door handle I smelled a sent that only one person in particular had and that I was very familiar with "Maddie" I whispered. "What, why the heck is Maddie the only one here where did everyone else go?" Derek whispered into my ear I almost flinched before I remembered what had happened earlier. I wasn't scared since its Maddie and she is, well technically was before I smelled a sent I was unfamiliar with next to her and a voice I never heard before saying "if you want your friend alive come out since you're the only one left".

Derek and my hearts were beating exactly the same so it only sounded like one person so I whispered to Derek "keep your heart in the same rhythm as mine and I'm going to go help Maddie ok" Derek wanted nothing to do with me going out there alone so he made a gesture saying no and that we both had to go out. I agreed sluggishly and we walked out of the room me before him, Maddie just about broke into tears before I said "why did you come into my brothers and my home?" in as strict a voice as I could manage without crying and yelling at him to let Maddie go. Derek could tell exactly what I was thinking and he stepped in front of me and said "look all we want is our friend back, what do you want because as you can see we have nothing valuable to give you". He just smiled and said "nothing valuable ha what about your sister there she's a werewolf isn't she? And I need her in order to finish my hunt and get my reward".

We looked at each other shocked then Maddie yelled at the top of her lungs "HELP" next thing I knew there were three other girls in the room with us. There was one in a wheelchair and she was the one to introduce them "hello we are the wolves that you sent for right mistress? Myself Jessica and my two friends Anna and Maggie". With a shocked look on my face Maddie said "Finally now if you don't mind getting this maniac off of me I kind of want to shift…", but before she could finish I nodded and Derek and I shifted and attacked the hunter within a three second time while the other three untied Maddie.

The girl in the wheelchair looked at me closely when I shifted back into my human form and gasped when she recognized my face. "You… You're the one that did this to me!" I just had a bewildered look on my face when she continued to talk "why at least tell me that much why did you do this to me we were friends". I was just staring at her with such confusion that her face went like someone just said the dumbest thing in the world and she didn't know what to say. So when Derek finally got where the rest of the guys and Johnny were out of where the hunter had put them he knocked the hunter out and put him on the street. "Well took you long enough didn't it" is said turning toward Derek as he walked in.

"Sorry didn't mean to keep you waitin…" he stopped short of his sentence to smell the air and ask "Who's cooking?" I just replied calmly "oh that's right you've never tasted my cooking or smelled it for that matter have you?". He had that YOU'RE COOKING look on his face because he never knew that I could cook which is just one more thing that he had missed about me. I started to giggle then Jessica and her two friends came through the door followed by Maddie but when Maddie said "I knew I smelled one of your home cooked meals did fang make them… I mean unless it was you Shelby". Derek looked confused when he heard the name until he remembered what the name meant "Fang the name of the number one wolf in the wolf count, the most powerful of all wolves and the one who is also called 'The Great Shifter', but I don't understand why did you say that name?" but with no answer he continued.

"The necklace is the only thing that can verify who is who in the wolf count but thankfully I don't have one and neither do any of the people I know" when Derek was done talking I had gotten up and brought the food in. In one taste Derek fell in love with my cooking and in the next minute Johnny was sitting at the table but no one knew where he came from or where he was before showing up at the table. "What necklace are you talking about?" Johnny said abruptly "the necklace of Fang the Great Shifter" Derek replied "well Maddie is the one that brought it up so don't look at me Johnny look at her" Derek finished. As they were having their discussion I was just sitting there calmly eating my dinner alongside Maddie, Jessica, Maggie and Anna.

"Shells what's your take on this Fang guy?" Derek asked me abruptly, I just sighed and replied "you do realize that 'Fang the Great Shifter' as you called it is a girl not a guy and isn't a werewolf she's a demon so get your facts straight". Everyone's jaws dropped open except for Maddie's, when I was done talking and practically in unison they all said "how can you possibly know that?". I just looked up from my meal once more and shrugged but when I did Derek saw a black choker around my neck that he had never seen before. Within a fraction of a second and a quick movement Derek was up and put his arm around my neck once more like a big brother does to a younger brother but with his free hand he didn't rub a fist on my head he grabbed my jacket and lowered it so he could see the choker more clearly "look its nothing ok nothing" I said. But in all honesty I was thinking to myself "I wonder what I should say so I can leave the house".

Chapter 2

Why or Better Yet How Did This Happen?

I was eight when it happened when this cursed thing was put on my neck and when I was tagged with such an unpleasant number. I never wanted any of this but I was forced into it, then I remembered why Jessica had asked me such an out of the blue question. I was the one who had put her in the wheelchair and made her what she is today, I had attacked her but it was unwillingly. We were just playing when I had blacked out and couldn't control my own body or my actions most importantly, when I came to be able to control myself again I was covered in her blood.

I had attacked her and cut her spine in two with my claws, claws that I never knew I had so I yelled at Derek who was standing there so scared that he couldn't move to go get Johnny for help. When Derek finally was able to get to Johnny to call the ambulance he was crying and calling me a monster. I was just holding Jessica on my lap crying and saying that everything was going to be ok and when the ambulance got there followed by the special forces unit I thought we were all going to be ok, but I was wrong. They grabbed me without warning after they got Jessica into the ambulance, Johnny had sworn to me that he would protect me at all costs and that to him I was his little sister.

But when Derek grabbed Johnny by the arm and said to let them take me I burst into tears and at the top of my lungs I yelled "Johnny please help me don't let them take me". When Johnny heard this he yelled at Derek to let him go but Derek wouldn't budge, but Johnny just kept yelling at him and when Derek finally had enough he yelled back. He yelled "WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO SAVE THAT MONSTER" Johnny stopped and stared at Derek and said in a calm voice "what are you talking about?". Everyone just stopped and looked at Derek and Johnny and two of the other men went over to them and led them to their vehicles.

We were all scared but when they finally calmed me down assuring that I wasn't in trouble and that they weren't going to hurt me or my friends I just worried about Jessica until the man who was driving the car that I was placed in said "your friend is fine by the way". I just sighed in relief when he assured me about that but then he continued "she will have to go through some surgery though". "Oh" I sighed "look I didn't mean to do anything wrong but I swear that if you think it was me I will… well I will allow you to do anything to me to prevent this from happening again". The man just shook his head and said "we won't have to do anything to you but just ask a few questions ok" I felt relieved but sad all at the same time toward this answer.

"Why?" I asked, as he slammed on the breaks and turned around then I recognized the eyes from a memory that had long been lost in my mind. "I… I know you from somewhere" I gasped and he just chuckled but I looked confused as if nothing made since, which it didn't. We had already started moving again when I murmured a word that changed everything I murmured the word "brother". His eyes opened wide and he smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek "do you remember?" he asked I just nodded as I too had a tear rolling down my face, then we reached our destination.

When I got out of the car Johnny spotted me and ran in my direction when he got to me he saw that I was crying and hugged me. But for the first time in my life I pushed him away leaving a worried look on his face as I turned around and the man who had driven me picked me up and put me on his back. I latched on and Johnny asked is a wiry voice "what's going on shells? Why are you on his back and why did you push me away when I told you that I would be like a brother to you?". I just looked at him and clung tighter to the man who then introduced himself he said his name was B. "What does the B stand for?" asked Johnny so I giggled and replied for him "what it stands for is a secret isn't that right brother?" but when my statement was done Johnny's eyes filled with tears as he tried to get his words out.

"So is he your real brother or just someone else who said that they would be like an older brother to you?" Johnny tried to say it without crying but he just couldn't help it. I gave him a look that he never expected me to give him I gave him the wow how pathetic can you get look. Derek saw Johnny on his knees crying so he rushed over to see why then he fell to his knees in shame and amazement that it was me who had caused him to cry. He saw the taunting look on my face and yelled at me at the top of his lungs "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS HE WAS YOUR FAMILY!" so I answered him "he was never my true family and neither were you he just liked acting as if he cared for us".

My brother lifted me off his back and set me on the ground and told Derek and Johnny "I am terribly for my little sisters behavior I guess he remembering her true family brought out her true self". Hey both looked so confused at the statement along with all of the so called bystanders watching our little discussion, I just smirked and said "brother you do know how to spoil my fun don't you". Everyone froze to my next move, a pistol hidden on my person was revealed by no other than myself pointed directly at Johnny's head his sniveling face up against the cool metal of the barrel.

A woman screamed and my brother grabbed my arm and held it tight so I couldn't move it of course so I said "just because we are what we are doesn't mean that you can boss me around". I had started and ended by saying "I haven't made a contract yet but you have so I am free to do whatever I wish so let go" with a swift movement I had gotten out of his grip turned around and put the gun to my brothers head. With a swift movement counteracting mine by my brother he had gotten me on the ground drawn his sword and put it to my throat slightly cutting the skin just enough to bleed.

Even with having had me point a gun to his head he tried to get my brother away from me only to get hit in the stomach by the handle tip of the sword that my brother was holding. When he had taken the sword from my throat and I made my hand form to a blade that I then held to his throat. Everyone gasped as Derek tried to move my bladed hand from my brother's throat but I never expected him to say and do what he did to get me from my brother. "Please stop he's your family and so are we even if it's not by blood we will still stand by you even if it's just as your servants we don't care" but as he was speaking he was crying something he rarely did.

I just started to laugh and I made my bladed hand back into a normal hand as I fell onto my back and couldn't breathe because I thought what he said was really funny. "I don't want you to be my servants you idiot I just wanted to see how far you would actually go" is what I was trying to say but I was laughing so hard that it was hard to understand. Everyone froze and no one knew what to say except form my brother "everyone how did you like our show? I hope we didn't scare any of you but we are just performers with good special effects" but somehow everyone bought it and they all started clapping.

I just sighed and looked at my brother and chuckled at the thought that humans were so easily tricked, we all got up and bowed so it looked like our lie was the truth. "Will you do another show please?" I heard a young voice say but when I saw the face of the child I froze, that face was the same face that my late younger sister. My brother saw that I was frozen and when he saw the young girl that had asked the question and his eyes widened the crowd was confused until I finally was able to move and talk. "Sorry for that but the face that this young girl made and even the style of her hair is the exact same as the ones that my late younger sister used to make so when my brother saw I guess he remembered her too" when I finished I saw tears in some of the people's eyes.

But what not only my brother and I but the whole crowd of people never expected was when the little girl stepped forward and said "if you wouldn't mind I don't actually have a family so if you wouldn't mind I will be your new little sister if that's ok with you". My brother still couldn't move but when I heard what she had said I kneeled down and asked "do you really not have a family because if you're telling the truth we would be honored to have you as our little sister" when I finished my statement I opened my arms and she ran into them without even thinking. When she started sniffling is said "what's the matter?" and she answered with an answer that had never been given to me before she said "nothing I'm just happy that I finally have a family that I can call my own".

My brother finally regained his ability to move and talk so he kneeled down next to me and said "well we're glad that you're our new little sister" and he smiled a smile that I had never seen before.

AND THAT'S WHEN IT WENT BLACK

FOR EVERYONE

Chapter 3

Now The Stories Revealed

I still couldn't get away without it being suspicious, so I made up the lamest excuse that I could think of "I'm tired so I think I'm going to head to bed". But as I guessed it didn't work Johnny got up and said "if you need to go on one of your jobs you should just say so because I have to go as well" at that moment I saw a glimpse of his choker, Johnny was the only person that I talked to other than my real brother. They are also the only two people in the wolf count that have ever seen my face because when I go to work Johnny and I always wear a mask and cloak so we won't get caught by a bystander who might end up going to the police.

But Johnny and I are the only ones that they allow to wear a mask and this is not only because I'm the number one wolf in the count but also because my brother is the president of the count now, and my little sister is the vice president meaning I get whatever I want and I can do whatever I want whenever I want plus Johnny's my best friend and he is also the number two wolf in the count. So I headed to my room and came out in my cloak and with my mask on, my two pistols in their holsters, my knifes in the holster on my leg, with my staff on my back and Johnny put on his cloak and grabbed his katana. Then we left without saying anything after our guests were gone but I could tell that Derek was shocked, but what I didn't know was that he followed us for the rest of the night and saw us do our job and go to headquarters.

As we were about to leave still with our masks on when my brother said "whoever you are come out from the shadows and show yourself" Johnny and I turned around. We smelled the air and said practically in unison "Derek why are you here and more importantly how did you even get past the wolves at the front door". He hesitated for a bit then answered our question but sadly it was with another "is this something that was lost when my memories vanished I mean what you do have you always done this?" we didn't know how to answer. So like always I looked to my brother and gave him the please help me nod that he could never deny thankfully so he replied for us "yes they have always worked here but not always in this field and your memories were only gone because you thought they were just tell yourself that you remember then you will" but what my brother didn't mention was for your old memories to return you would have to forget your current ones.

To our surprise he actually tried it and succeeded but when he didn't know the last catch to remembering he fell to the floor and backed up to the wall scared because Johnny and I still had our masks on and he had no idea who we were and where he was. Johnny was first to take his mask off, and he knelt down and asked in a calm voice "Derek bro what's the matter?" when Derek realized that the man in front of him was Johnny he hugged him. With a muffled voice I could here Derek say "it's been so long I haven't seen you since I was eight but where's Shelby?" I just sighed and knelt down as well not taking my mask off in the workplace.

He tried to reach for my mask before I said "don't even think about it are you crazy I'm not letting any of these people see my face" but I didn't get to finish before I heard my brother walking up behind me. He knelt down next to me and grabbed my mask practically ripping it off but when it fell to the ground all of the people in the same area as me started calling everyone over to come see my face a sight they had never seen before. I left my head bowed as my hood covered my face but I had to look up to ask my brother why he had just done that but when I looked up everyone gasped and started saying stuff like "how can a girl so cute be so deadly?" or "why have they been sending a total outsider?". But then they saw me turn my head and they all saw my scare and even my brother was shocked he hadn't seen my face in eight years but one that really made me mad to hear was "there's no way she can hurt a fly with a face like that even with that scare". But personally I was so embarrassed and angry that my mask was removed and that everyone could see my scare I punched the wall when I stood up and I ended up breaking it and I could tell that everybody flinched even my big brother.

He then threw me my mask and told me "that's what's going to happen when your rude to your friends at work and from now on if Johnny thinks that you're being disrespectful even if you're on a job he can remove your mask" and I know what you're thinking that's not a big deal right well wrong to me this was a huge deal especially when I'm on a job. Everyone was shocked to hear my brother say that but then I came back with saying "well then isn't that fun hey brother how about you all gang up on me because that will totally be fair don't you think?" everyone gasped now that I revealed that their boss was my older brother but then Derek stood up. He walked over to me and looked at my scare and said in a surprised voice "Shelby is that you?" it was like he couldn't recognize me at all which he couldn't.

Then I realized that his memories had been erased for his old memories to be brought back for him to remember so I said "Johnny, Derek why don't we head home my job is done and so is yours Johnny so let's go". Derek was confused by me statement but Johnny just nodded and said "let's go Derek we need to go home" Derek nodded and followed us out as Johnny and I put our masks back on the crowd that had gathered separated to let us pass.


End file.
